1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing novel diesters of dicarboxylic acids with alcohols having a tricyclic hydrocarbon residue.
More specifically, this invention relates to a process for the preparation of dicarboxylic acid esters of alcohols derived from fully or partially hydrogenated exo-dicyclopentadienes, said dicarboxylic acid esters having the following formula: ##SPC2##
Wherein Z represents a single or a double bond and R is a divalent hydrocarbon radical having from 1 to 34 carbon atoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alcohols corresponding to the tricyclic hydrocarbon moieties in compounds of formula (I) prepared by the process of this invention, namely, 2-exo-hydroxy-exo-trimethylenenorbornane (Z = single bond) and 2-exo-hydroxy-2,3-dihydro-exo-dicyclopentadiene (Z = double bond), have been synthesized previously (H. A. Bruson and T. W. Riener, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 67, 723 (1945) ). However, the dicarboxylic acid esters of these alcohols are novel compounds which have not been described in the literature.
We have found that the above alcohols can be readily esterified with various dicarboxylic acids, or functional derivatives thereof, according to known techniques, and based on this finding, we have made the present invention.